mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Vento Aureo
, initially referred to as , is the fifth story arc in the manga series ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The story arc was originally published in Japan from 1995 to 1999 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump and spans Vol. 47 to 63 of the "Jump Comics" tankōbon editions. Plot Stars [[Giorno Giovana|'Gio'rno Gio'vana]], the son of Dio Brando (conceived using Jonathan Joestar's body) and a Japanese woman. He uses the stand Gold Experience, which gives life to anything it touches. When Giorno was a child, his mother married an Italian man; Giorno hence grew up as an Italian. Giorno is determined to rise to the top of organized crime and become a Gang Star in order to help people and make the world a better place, so he joins Passione, an organized crime group that employs many Stand users (essentially, his vision for Passione is akin to Robin Hood's band, in contrast to the sheer powerlust of its current leaders). He is placed in the group of Blono Buccellati (Sticky Fingers), who is at first suspicious of Giorno but is eventually won over and decides to work with him to take over the mob from within, and put an end to the Passione drug trade. Buccellati is also the superior of fellow Stand users Guido Mista (Sex Pistols), Leone Abbacchio (Moody Blues), Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith), and Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze). Through various missions, the group - suspicious of Giorno - soon discover his courage and generosity, and slowly warm to him. After several successful missions, Buccellati's group is assigned a secret mission by the Boss himself—escort his teenage daughter, Trish Una, safely to him. With the help of a Stand-using turtle, they fend off various attacks by another Stand-using faction within the mob, determined to get revenge on the Boss for killing their leaders—only by kidnapping Trish can they hope to learn his identity. However, Buccellati discovers, to his horror, that the Boss only wanted Trish brought to him so he could kill her himself—his intent was nothing more than to permanently conceal who he is. Buccellati's group soon discovers that they are the only ones who can keep Trish safe from the Boss's Stand King Crimson, and even after Trish discovers her own Stand ability, Spice Girl, they find themselves in the unenviable position of opposing all of Passione in order to protect her. Characters ;Giorno Giovana The protagonist. He is Dio Brando's illegitimate son, conceived through Jonathan Joestar's body. His stand is named the Gold Experience*. :*his stand names based from an album "The Gold Experience" by "Prince Rogers Nelson" as known as "Prince",released in 1995.'' ;Blono Buccellati :He makes his first appearance as a member of the fictional gang "Passione", interrogating Giorno Giovana about the death of another gang member; "Weepy Eye" Luka. Afterwards, Giorno convinces Buccellati to help him overthrow the boss of "Passione", in a plot to take over the gang. Eventually defecting from "Passione", Buccellati leads a group of rogue gang members against the boss, who is revealed to be a man named Diavolo. As a child, Buccellati was born in a poor fishing village, but he looked up to his father because of the love he had for his family. When his father became mixed up in the drug business and was badly injured, Buccellati protected his father from the people that were trying to kill him, by killing them himself. This led him into the world of gangsters. Even though he was a member of "Passione", he had a kind personality; many people came to him for help. '''Sticky Fingers is the name of Buccellati's Stand. It has the ability to place a fully functional zipper with a touch. For example: Sticky Fingers can hit a wall, placing a zipper on it. It can then open the zipper, allowing entrance through or into the wall. Its ability is not limited to inanimate objects; it can be used on humans. Buccellati is able to use its ability on himself. Its ability can also be used offensively, to take things apart, or to mismatch things. Buccellati delivers his catch phrase while his Stand beats his opponents senseless with its fists. He begins stringing "Ari ari ari" to its rapid punches, saying "Arrivederci" on finish; "Arrivederci" meaning "Goodbye" in Italian. :*based names from "Sticky Fingers",The ninth studio album of "The Rolling Stones in 1971. ;Leone Abbacchio :A member of Buccellati's gang, Abbacchio was a cop once who aspired to protect people until a fellow police mandied protecting him. From then on, he has no hope of living and decided to join the gang. His stand Moody Blues can repeat the past of anything or any person. Moody Blues becomes an easy target for enemy to attack since it cannot attack when it is doing the "rebroadcasting". Once it is out of the "rebroadcasting", it can attack again. :*based names from an english-symphonic and progressive rock band "The Moody Blues". ;Guido Mista :Another member of Buccellati's gang. When he was younger, he had a run-in with a group of gangsters, and was shot at. All of the gangster's shots missed, and that is where he saw an opportunity to pick up a gun, take aim, and shoot them all in the head. He was sentenced to prison for the rest of teenage years, and was eventually bailed out by Buccellati, and passed Polpo's test. Mista tends to use a revolver as his firearm, and believes the number 4 is unlucky due to events from his childhood and the character for 4 in Japanese sounds similar to the word "die". His stand, Sex Pistols, is composed of Six bullet like "people" living inside a gun, numbered from 1 to 7 (with no number 4). Mista can control the bullets to hit any direction and can do tasks when instructed to. Each "person" has different personalities, love to eat, if not fed, they will not work :*based names from an English punk rock band "The Sex Pistols". They're responsible for initiating "the punk movement" in the UK and inspiring many later punk and alternative rock musicians. ;Narancia Ghirga :A part of Buccellati's gang. Narancia's mother died of sickness, and his father thinks he is a loser. At age 14 he was wandering around and was picked up by Fugo and from there he meets Buccellati. Narancia was so overwhelmed with Buccellati's kindness that he vowed to follow him forever. His stand Aerosmith is an airplane-like stand, equipped with machine guns and missiles to attack enemies. It uses a radar to detect an enemy's position. its radar detects only CO2, which makes it a problem when there is a big crowd. Like Buccellati, Narancia delivers his finishing line in segments. He'll say "vola, vola, vola..." during his rapid-fire attack and end with "Volare via" (Italian for "Flying Away") when he finishes. Sadly he is killed by Diavolo while in Giorno's body. :*based names from an American hard rock band "Aerosmith",Lead Vocals by "Steven Tyler or Steve Tyler" fathers of a hollywoods actress "Liv Tyler". ;Trish Una :The only female member of Buccellati's gang. She is the daughter to their boss, Diavolo, and was living a normal life before she found out who her father was. From then on, she was on the run to meet her father. When she finally got to her father, she learned that he actually wanted to kill her, so all his ties with the past would be erased, including the people related to him. On her journey with Buccellati's gang, she was able to awake her stand power, Spice Girl, that was laying dormant within herself. "Spice Girl" can greatly increase an object's elasticity, making it nearly indestructible. :*based names from a British girl group "Spice Girls",Spice girls has most populars in the 1990s, ;Coco Jumbo :His stand is Mr. President,Mr. President can be thought of as replacing part of its user (a turtle) --namely, the topmost plate of its shell. Mr. President is in fact an extradimensional space that can comfortably contain 5-7 people, and is equipped with furniture, reading material, and even a refrigerator and television (which somehow receive power and broadcasts). Also, spirits that are within Mr. President cannot be forcibly removed so long as Coco Jumbo lives. In order to enter or exit Mr. President, a gem-like key must be placed in the opening in Coco Jumbo's shell. The one thing this space is lacking is a bathroom, which has proved to be a problem to its inhabitants. :*"Mr.President" is a German Euro-dance group from Bremen, best known for their hit "Coco Jamboo" in 1996. ;Jean Pierre Polnareff :Returning hero from the third story arc, Stardust Crusaders. ;Koichi Hirose :A returning character from the previous story arc, Diamond is Unbreakable. His stand is named Echoes :*"Echoes" from the album "Meddle" of "Pink Floyd","Echoes" is the 3rd-longest song in Pink Floyd's catalogue (23:29), after "Atom Heart Mother" (23:44) and the combined segments of "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" (26:01). ;Pannacotta Fugo :He is initially introduced as a member of Buccellati's gang, but later deserts him and becomes a neutral force. His stand is Purple Haze, A humanoid with a violet-and-white diamond pattern skin and a glass-like gladiator's helmet. It also has three globes on each of its hands, each containing a powerful "Delay virus". The globes will break when it strikes something, or if its strike is not stopped properly (i.e. if the globe detaches from the stopped fist). Once this happens, the virus will spread and rapidly devour animal matter—a human body will be annihilated in about 30 seconds. However, the virus is constrained and slain by sunlight. Purple Haze is difficult for Fugo to control in even the best of situations, since it shares his hair-trigger temper (and mania for cleanliness; these two traits' conflation may explain the virus's nature). :*"Purple Haze" as one of Jimi Hendrix's greatest songs,It's written in 1966 and recorded in 1967. ;Polpo :Although serving a fifteen-year sentence, Polpo is still able to do work for Passione. He is specifically tasked with testing Passione recruits for worthiness. Although he claims to be looking for reliability, the real requisite is Stand-using ability. His shadow-bound Stand, Black Sabbath, tests in such a way that unworthy recruits won't be able to complain. :*Based names from an English rock band "Black Sabbath",Formed in Birmingham in 1968 by Ozzy Osbourne (lead vocals), '' ;"Weepy Eye" Luka ;Sorbe ;Gelato ;Pericolo ;Mario Zucchero :His stand is named Soft Machine,A gaunt stand armed with a rapier. Anything pierced by the rapier "deflates" like an unstoppered beach ball, eventually becoming a flat, flexible object. It's possible to overlay a deflated object on a similar whole object, and be able to switch between the two (as when Zucchero deflated his own boat and overlaid it on Buccellati's). Because Soft Machine isn't very agile, Zucchero tries to confront living targets in a narrow space.. ;Sale :His stand is named Kraftwerk,Another humanoid stand, with head armor that makes its mouth look like a skull's grin, and one spike on each side of its head. Craft Work has perfect control over kinetic vectors. It can force an object to stick to a particular surface, or be motionless with respect to something, whether it be a road, a moving truck, or Sale himself. It can also make moving objects suddenly stop (e.g. stopping a bullet before it penetrates Sale's skull), and impart kinetic force to stopped objects (this being why Sale will sometimes make an object match his velocity perfectly, so he'll have weapons of his own). ;Risotto Nero :His stand is named Metallica,Metallica appears in the form of hundreds of tiny bodies, each resembling a small metal strip with vestigial arms, one or two scars, and featureless faces. Metallica is normally bound to Nero's blood, from which it can project magnetic auras. These auras allow Nero to reshape blood into any form by manipulation of the iron in hemoglobin. More specifically, he can manifest such sharp and deadly objects as razor blades, nails, and scissors directly inside his foe (apparently from memory, since the razor blades come with brand label etchings), and manipulate his own blood to create iron stitchings for any wounds he receives. One of Metallica's most dangerous qualities is that even if its target isn't killed by being slashed and pierced by the created objects, the immense iron deficit created in the victim's blood will probably be fatal in and of itself. ;Formaggio :His stand is Little Feet,A short humanoid whose entire head is somewhat skull-like, and has long, thin blades for index fingers. When Little Feet cuts someone with one of those blades, he and all the clothing he was wearing when cut will steadily shrink in size. Likewise, his stand will lose power as size is lost. Formaggio can also use this ability on himself, and halt or undo the effect on any given person at will. ;Illuso :His stand is Man in the Mirror,It appears to be wearing spiked biker's gear. Man in the Mirror creates an extradimensional space in a given area, using mirrored surfaces as the gates. Illuso has perfect control over who or what can enter the space--he can even exclude someone's stand while Man in the Mirror is pulling him into the space. However, this exclusion property can backfire if he doesn't realize the true nature of what he's pulling in (e.g. he thought he was pulling Abbacchio in, but it was really Moody Blues in Abbacchio's guise). ;Pesci :His stand is named Beach Boy,This stand takes the form of a fishing rod with a skull-shaped reel. The line can phase through any non-living thing, and sense living things in the immediate vicinity. The lure can also be affixed to a single place to await a victim. When a victim touches that area, Beach Boy will hook them, and begin burrowing into their body, usually aiming for the heart (Beach Boy is sensitive enough that Pesci can tell precisely where in the body the hook is). Any attack on the line is simply reflected back to the attacker. ;Prosciutto :His stand is the Grateful Dead,A massive humanoid torso with no head, neck, or legs. Instead, it trails wires from its "waist", and its entire surface is covered with evil eyes. The eyes exude a vapor that rapidly accelerates living beings' aging. However, the aging is staved off by cold, meaning that women (who have a somewhat lower body temperature on average than men) age less rapidly, and that one can completely avoid the effect by holding ice. The aging process accelerates even further if The Grateful Dead actually makes physical contact with a victim. Prosciutto can choose whether he is affected; if so, his touch has the same effect as The Grateful Dead, and will reverse his own aging. ;Melone :His stand is Babyface which is unique because it's a stand that is born, and not actually attached to the user. He makes his stand by impregnating a female which then gives birth to the stand, the notable thing is that the stand inherits its character from the mother. ;Ghiaccio :His stand is the White Album.This stand is a stand of ice, Ghiaccio wears this stand as an armor which can freeze anything in the range of 5m, and at the same time it protects him from any kind of attacks. He was killed by Guido Mista. :*Based from "The White Album" of the 9th official British album & 15th American album of "The Beatles" in 1968,It's commonly known as it has "no graphics or text" other than the band's name on its plain white sleeve.; ;Diavolo :The antagonist of the ''Vento Aureo storyline. Has a second personality named Vinegar Doppio,Stands "King Crimson" is a light-red humanoid whose face appears to have a smaller copy of itself in its forehead, perhaps to mirror Diavolo's psyche. King Crimson has the power to negate processes, leaving only their consequences. Activating this power causes a "time skip", where everything except itself and Diavolo is suddenly changed to be in the state they would have been a short time later (usually 3-10 seconds later). Time still flows normally for Diavolo, who can interact with the time-skipped objects for the amount of time that would have normally intervened (to Diavolo this appears in the form of the would-have-been intervening objects' states being superimposed on each other, in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase). The nature of the time skip is such that, for example, a bullet that would have hit Diavolo will suddenly be shifted to be on his other side. Essentially, King Crimson establishes two intangible points on the timeline, then proceeds to erase what occurred between those two points, giving others the feeling that time has suddenly skipped forward without their knowledge; the people act "normally" to fate, but "have no memory" of what occurred during the erased portion of time, since it doesn't even exist. Diavolo himself is able to predict what will happen during the timeskip and use this advantage to dodge bullets or attacks. One of the key weaknesses of King Crimson, as shown in his fight with Blono Buccellati, is that King Crimson is susceptible to past events, such as prepared traps and the like; King Crimson cannot erase the past or present, only the immediate future. Diavolo can give part of his stand power to his alternate personality, Doppio, enabling him to see several seconds into the future. ;Tizziano :Under direct orders from the Boss, Tizziano partnered with Squalo to assassinate Buccellati and co. His stand is the Talking Head, a small squid-like being with a face and arms that latches onto a victims tongue, rendering them incapable of telling the truth. It is no power or speed whatsoever, but can extend its tongue to grab objects. The drawback is that if the victim realizes this, they can will themselves to (try to) speak about something, in a situation where Tizziano would expect them to speak of something else entirely, thus rendering him and Squalo off-guard (Meaning, the "lie" isn't about what Squalo and Tizziano think it is). ;Squalo :One of the Boss' assassins, Squalo teamed with Tizziano to dispose of Buccellati and co. His remote stand is Clash, a shark-like creature with metal plates and sharp teeth able to bite its victim and move instantaneously between liquids within a 1-5 meter range. Its power is weak, but enough to rip someone's throat out. It cannot move towards small, confined places, although its actual size depends on the body of water it is occupying. Due to the nature of their stands, both Squalo and Tizziano could watch the Passione team from the building above and avoid any uneccessary contact. ;Carne :A portly individual sent by the boss to eliminate Passione. Carne approached the group whilst they were boarding a plane and allowed himself to be shot by Mista, thereby activating his stand Notorious B.I.G.. Upon its users death, The Notorious B.I.G. transformed into a hideous monster which sought to devour all flesh. Notorious B.I.G. is a very unique stand due to its nature (having the user die in order to activate it powers) and nature of continued existence even after its user dies. ;Cioccolata :His stand is Green Day. ;Secco :His stand is named the Oasis. ;Scolippi :His stand is named the Rolling Stones. Chapters | ISBN = 978-4-08-851897-8 | OriginalTitle = さよなら杜王町ー黄金の心 | LicensedTitle = Goodbye, Morioh Cho - The Golden Heart | TranslitTitle = Sayonara Moriōchō - Ōgon no Kokoro | ChapterList = * 437. * 438. * 439. * 440. * 441. * 442. * 443. * 444. * 445. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851898-5 | OriginalTitle = ぼくの夢はギャング·スター | LicensedTitle = Gang Star is My Dream | TranslitTitle = Boku no Yume wa Gyangu Sutā | ChapterList = * 446. * 447. * 448. * 449. * 450. * 451. * 452. * 453. * 454. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851899-2 | OriginalTitle = ポルポの遺産を狙え! | LicensedTitle = Find Polpo’s Fortune! | TranslitTitle = Porupo no Isan o Nerae! | ChapterList = * 455. * 456. * 457. * 458. * 459. * 460. * 461. * 462. * 463. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851119-1 | OriginalTitle = ブチャラティ幹部:ボスからの第一指令 | LicensedTitle = Operative Bucciarati: The Boss’s First Assignment | TranslitTitle = Bucharati Kanbu: Bosu kara no Daichi Shirei | ChapterList = * 464. * 465. * 466. * 467. * 468. * 469. * 470. * 471. * 472. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-851120-7 | OriginalTitle = ボスからの第二指令:「鍵をゲットせよ!」 | LicensedTitle = The Boss’s Second Assignment; Retrieve the Key! | TranslitTitle = Bosu kara no Daini Shirei: "Kagi o Getto Se Yo! | ChapterList = * 473. * 474. * 475. * 476. * 477. * 478. * 479. * 480. * 481. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872039-5 | OriginalTitle = フィレンツェ行き超特急 | LicensedTitle = The Express Train Heading Towards Florence | TranslitTitle = Firentse Iki Chōtokkyū | ChapterList = * 482. * 483. * 484. * 485. * 486. * 487. * 488. * 489. * 490. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872040-1 | OriginalTitle = ザ·グレイトフル·デッド | LicensedTitle = The Grateful Dead | TranslitTitle = Za Gureitofuru Deddo | ChapterList = * 491. * 492. * 493. * 494. * 495. * 496. * 497. * 498. * 499. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872174-3 | OriginalTitle = ゴールド·エクスペリエンスの逆襲 | LicensedTitle = Gold Experience Retaliates | TranslitTitle = Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu no Gyakushū | ChapterList = * 500. * 501. * 502. * 503. * 504. * 505. * 506. * 507. * 508. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872175-0 | OriginalTitle = ヴェネツィア上陸作戦 | LicensedTitle = Battle in Venezia | TranslitTitle = Venetsia Jōriku Sakusen | ChapterList = * 509. * 510. * 511. * 512. * 513. * 514. * 515. * 516. * 517. }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872501-7 | OriginalTitle = ガッツのG | LicensedTitle = The G in Guts | TranslitTitle = "Gattsu no 'G'" | ChapterList = * 518. * 519. * 520. * 521. * 522. * 523. * 524. * 525. * 526. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872526-0 | OriginalTitle = フライト·コードなし!ボスの過去をあばけ | LicensedTitle = No Flightcode! Unearth the Boss' Past | TranslitTitle = Furaito Kōdo Nashi! Bosu no Kako o Abake | ChapterList = * 527. * 528. * 529. * 530. * 531. * 532. * 533. * 534. * 535. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872562-8 | OriginalTitle = ぼくの名はドッピオ | LicensedTitle = My Name is Doppio | TranslitTitle = Boku no Na wa Doppio | ChapterList = * 536. * 537. * 538. * 539. * 540. * 541. * 542. * 543. * 544. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872588-8 | OriginalTitle = 今にも落ちて来そうな空の下で | LicensedTitle = Like The Falling Sky! | TranslitTitle = Ima ni mo Ochite Kisō na Sora no Shita de | ChapterList = * 545. * 546. * 547. * 548. * 549. * 550. * 551. * 552. * 553. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872613-7 | OriginalTitle = コロッセオの男に会え! | LicensedTitle = Meet the Man in the Coliseum! | TranslitTitle = Korosseo no Otoko ni Ae! | ChapterList = * 554. * 555. * 556. * 557. * 558. * 559. * 560. * 561. * 562. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872652-6 | OriginalTitle = そいつの名はディアボロ | LicensedTitle = They Called Him Diavolo | TranslitTitle = Soitsu no Na wa Diaboro | ChapterList = * 563. * 564. * 565. * 566. * 567. * 568. * 569. * 570. * 571. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872680-9 | OriginalTitle = 鎮魂歌は静かに奏でられる | LicensedTitle = The Requiem Plays Quietly | TranslitTitle = Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru | ChapterList = * 572. * 573. * 574. * 575. * 576. * 577. * 578. * 579. * 580. * 581. * 582. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872709-7 | OriginalTitle = 眠れる奴隷 | LicensedTitle = Sleeping Slaves | TranslitTitle = Nemureru Dorei | ChapterList = * 583. * 584. * 585. * 586. * 587. * 588. * 589. * 590. * 591. * 592. * 593. * 594. | Summary = }} Related media A PlayStation 2 video game was released in Japan which adapts this storyline. References Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ca:Vento Aureo fr:Vento Aureo it:Golden Wind ja:黄金の風 th:โจโจ้ ล่าข้ามศตวรรษ ภาค 5